Eroe
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: It's hard for Lovino ti struggle on day by day. Sometimes he asks himself what keeps him on the right and hardest road. Songfic warnings inside. No pairing implied


**Author's note: **Well, I was listening to this song and the story came to my mind, well the story is in (bad) english, I put the transations for the lyrics at the bottom, even if, in English is not the same thing, as there are several slang words that could not be translated literally, anyway if you're interested and have any questions, well feel free to ask.

also sorry for calling Lovino a "Hero" here, but that's the title of the song, so, sorry Alfred, I'll send you a thousand tons of hamburgers, that's a promise!

**Discalimers: **I don't own Hetalia nor the lyrics

**Song: **Eroe by Caparezza

**Warnings: **May be OOC and some criticism, human names used

* * *

_**Questa che vado a raccontarvi, è la vera storia di Luigi delle Bicocche**_

_**Eroe contemporaneo a cui noi tutti dobbiamo la nostra libertà**_

_**xxxx  
**_

_Piacere, Luigi delle Bicocche, _

_Sotto il sole faccio il muratore e mi spacco le nocche_

Lovino looked down at the time, still thirty minutes left before his shift was over. The sun was making him sweat more than ever. Moving to place another packet of bricks on the crane, one escaped from the container, hurrying to catch it back, it fell on his hands, wounding it badly.

Looking around to ensure no one saw that, he stripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and bind his hand, proclaiming the _injured _estate would only have left him without work, and then it would be a big trouble for him and his family.

_Da giovane il mio mito era l'attore Dennis Hopper _

_Che in Easy Rider girava il mondo a bordo di un chopper _

While fixing carrying the large bunch of iron bars for the house foundation on his shoulder, he pretended that hand didn't hurt, that it was just useless blood, it would have passed for the following day.

Planting the last bar on the perimeter, the bell rang for the shift change, sighing in relief, he hurried to the car, a pretty old and consumed one. He sat on the driver seat, throwing gloves and hardhat behind.

As he drove on the road back home, his car making an almost unbearable noise, he thought back at when he was just a child, he wanted to become a rider, maybe travel to America and explore the world on a wonderful motorbike.

Well, for now all he could afford was that dismissed car and he still thanked God that it kept on going, and that he could do almost all the reparations it needed, avoiding to spend money on a mechanic.

_Io invece passo la notte in un bar karaoke, _

_Se vuoi mi trovi lì, tentato dal videopoker _

_Ma il conto langue e quella macchina vuole il mio sangue_

…_un soggetto perfetto per Bram Stoker _

After the several complaints from his brother to show up and have at least a sight of each other, he decided to accept and follow them in a karaoke bar.

He sighed miserably as he sat at the table with his brother. He had the worst economical situation, maybe Feliciano's wage wasn't so higher, but he didn't have any children, and his wife worked as well, so he was a little better than him.

At one point, the sound of coins flowing down one of the video-poker machines made the brother flick their head. There was a woman who was enthusiastically putting all the money in a high empty glass "400! I won 400 euros! And I put just one in!" she sang happily, going to the counter to change them into notes.

Lovino sighed, with 400 euros he could have paid both the gas and electricity bill without touching his savings. Maybe if he could give it a try….

He shook his head vigorously at the thought, he knew that machines were created to suck everything from everyone who played with them, and really he couldn't waste any of his precious money like that.

_Tu che ne sai della vita degli operai ?_

_Io stringo sulle spese, goodbye macellai_

_Non ho salvadanai da sceicco del Dubai _

_E mi verrebbe da devolvere l'otto per mille a SNAI_

In that moment he heard someone talking from the nearest table, he would have ignored it, if it wasn't too damn loud.

"With the new economical measures, without paying the workers in cash and everything done by cheque, it would be easier to trace money and where they go" had said one, clearly he was a fabric owner or something like that, the other, who Lovino could recognize as his superior had answered "Yes, they always complain about the low wage and how hard is to arrive at the end of the month, and then look at them…" the man obviously had noticed and recognized him as well "…Spending money in drinks…"

Lovino bit his lip, clutching the cloth with his hand, he wanted to slam him on the face, Feliciano held his harm, hoping for his brother to chill out and stay calm.

"Come on, don't give him importance"

"I hate them, they judge without knowing. He doesn't know that this is the first time I have time and urge to come here, and that I haven't touched my wallet, and have no intention to pull it out"

Seeing that his brother was about to explode, Feliciano decided to bring him out. He'd offered Lovino a drink, but he refused, as proud as the older Italian was, he wouldn't let his little brother pay for sympathy

"Come on, stop thinking about that…" soothed Feliciano, walking arm under arm across the park, the other was now yelling "_How they waste their money!_ That's fucking silly! I actually can't remember when was the last time I tasted a piece of good meat! I've been eating pasta and bread over and over, just hoping to get safe to the end of the month without touching my savings! For how much they could be…I still don't know what's holding me back to try and have a lucky strike on the horse running…"

His brother shook his arm "Don't think about that, you know that's a bad thing"

"Yeah…"

_Io sono il pane per gli usurai, ma li respingo_

_Non faccio l'Al Pacino, non mi faccio di pacinko_

_Non gratto/non vinco, non trinco nelle sale bingo_

_Man mano mi convinco che io sono un eroe_

The walk seemed to have calmed Lovino down, he was now speaking serenely with his brother "You know, sometimes I feel like I am not human…" Feliciano turned his head to face his brother "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, I don't have my house. I live on rent, there was a man next to my door who went to a loan shark to buy a home, really he gave him something like a almost free finance… but right now he doesn't know how to give all the money back, and I'm not sure that filthy man he addressed to is going easy on him… or, well there are several guys that work with me that are into things like alcohol abusing or that ruin themselves trying to win something at the slot machines, I know sometimes I'm tempted but I've always succeeded to fight all these urges back. Is it something wrong with me?"

Feliciano hugged his brother tighter "Well, truth to be told, no. I admire you, because, if I was in your same conditions, I don't know if I've had your will power, if I was in your shoes. You're a hero to me."

_Stipendio dimezzato o vengo licenziato_

Romano woke up in perfect time the following day, he was at the building site exactly at seven A.M.

There the supervisor was barking as always, complaining for the work that was done slowly, well actually, some of them were unmotivated, when you know that or you accept the half of your previous wage or you are fired

_A qualunque età sono già fuori mercato_

And losing a job in this period would mean the ruin. Yes, you're always either too young or too old to be inserted in a new one. He tried to ask for another place, but at the age of thirty years old, everyone complained on him not having enough experience or being too old to do something. And that was frustrating.

_Fossi un ex SS novantatreenne, lavorerei nello studio del mio avvocato_

What made Lovino grow angry even more is the thought that he did nothing to deserve the miserable life he lived, instead there were ex SS soldiers who, instead of being in prison at the age of ninety years were working at a lawyer office instead of being in prison.

Gaining a large amount of money for doing nothing at all.

_Io invece torno a casa distrutto la sera, _

_bocca impastata,_

_come calcestruzzo in una betoniera_

Instead, every night he went home, so tired he couldn't even speak, and as soon as he was at his place, instead of lying on the bed, trying to get some deserved sleep, he had either to finish small works that gave him a little bit more money, or he had to deal going around to banks, insurance companies and work chamber. He had no rest, he knew he could not, th only thing that kept him on struggling was the hope that all of this would change.

They said, when the worse has come, things could only get better.

_Io sono al verde, vado in bianco, ed il mio conto è in rosso,_

_quindi posso rimanere fedele alla mia bandiera_

when he was finished with everything, he retired to a lonely cold bed, his wife left him, taking his precious children away from him, just to receive more money.

He did it just because he loved his children, and would never back down just for them.

Obviously that choice at brought him several time at the end of the month without a single coin left for him.

_Su, vai a vedere nella galera quanti precari sono passati a malaffari_

_Quando t'affami ti fai nemici vari, se non ti chiami Savoia, scorda i domiciliari_

_Finisci nelle mani di strozzini, ti cibi di ciò che trovi nei cestini_

…_nè l'Uomo Ragno, nè Rocky, né Rambo, né Fini, farebbero ciò che faccio per i miei bambini, _

_io sono un eroe. _

Sometimes what made him glad was just to think at the two little smiles on his children's faces, or the sparkle in their eyes when they met.

He always gave them extra money secretly, because he knew, their mother would have kept the most of the legal sum that virtually would have been useful to buy food for them to buy clothes and make up accessories. She didn't love them.

He once was forced to search for food in the bins, when the younger one had a cavity in his tooth, and the mother declared she wasn't able to made the expense, he was left without any cash for a week and half, everything just to see them smile.

At least he didn't have enemies, unlike some of his acquaintances who were in troubles with the law for having become pushers just to receive a little bit more of money. They don't always got caught that was true, but the idea of someone hurting his beloved children for a missing debt, just horrified him. And he knew they would be able to do that.

No, no one could hurt them. He still recalled when he helped a friend of his for two weeks in a restaurant as a waiter in the night(still waking up early the following morning to work as a builder) , to replace a man who got sick. He had an higher income and brought his children to the Luna Park, buying them both a Spiderman T-Shirt, and he was sweetly surprised when, in the moment he spotted the shirts stall, he asked them which superhero they wanted on it, they both answered "We want you Dad".

Actually he could Spiderman would never be able to do his same sacrifices.

_Per far denaro ci sono più modi, potrei darmi alle frodi _

_E fottermi i soldi dei morti come un banchiere a lodi_

A knock on the door made him woke up, it was Saturday, so he wasn't suppose to work, wondering who he was, he opened to find Feliciano holding hands with two little boys "Dad!" they shrieked, jumping on Lovino's arms he chuckled hugging both the boys happily and greeting his brother as well.

He let the boys play with the toys he bought them, while he and Feliciano made lunch, his brother had the kindness of bringing food "Have you heard about the last fraud they discovered?" said Feliciano, putting the pot on the stove to boil it "No, I haven't the TV here anymore"

"Well, a man, after his aunt's death, put her into the freezer and for three years he went over stealing the money of her retirement"

Romano laughed "That's incredible. We can't do this, our uncle doesn't have a cent!" he joked

_C'è chi ha mollato il conservatorio per Montecitorio_

_Lì I pianisti sono più pagati di Adrien Brody_

Feliciano helped his brother to pull the tablecloth on. "Have you given a look at how much a parliamentary takes per month? And they keep on saying there's no money here at all, they say we don't need them! Those bastards! Sometimes I think that if I had accepted Antonio's proposal to open a restaurant in Spain at that time, I would have been better"

Feliciano pointed "Well, you could always try to enter in politics"

"You wouldn't believe, but you need a degree to become a money sucker bastard!"

_Io vado Avanti e mi offusca la mente_

_Sto per impazzire come dentro un call center_

They finished laying the table "I'll go call the boys" .

Romano shifted to the living room picking the boys up in his arms and heading back to the kitchen, he was about to eat when the phone ringing interrupted them

"Yes?"

/"Lovino Vargas?"/

"Yes, it's me, who's there?"

/"We are from ENI. Here it results you haven't paid the last gas bill yet"/

"What? You sent me the letter yesterday, and it held the date of last week, are you fucking kidding me? Today banks are closed and I can't pay it now, I know it's overdue, but get angry with your inefficient mailing system, not with me! I will pay this damned bill on Monday and if you just try to fucking complain again I can assure I'll call the lawyer this time!"

Before letting the other finish, he slammed the receiver on the cradle, massaging his temples "I'm going crazy, one day or another I'm committing a murder!"

_Vivo nella camera 237, ma non faro la mia famiglia a fette_

_Perché sono un eroe_

The older of the little children looked up at his father with glassy eyes "Dad, are you really gonna do like the family they talk about on TV? Like the uncle who killed his little nephew…"

Lovino face palmed himself, he should remember to maintain a certain control when his sons were with him. He went and hugged the boy "No, that's just a way to say that I'm fed up of people calling me on the phone for bills. Dad will never, never hurt you, never…" his son's sob seemed to calm down as he buried his face into his father's chest.

"But dad, if one of those bad people comes to kill me"

"Well, then I would give him a lesson he couldn't forget so easily!"

"Thank you papa, you're a hero"

_sono un eroe, perché lotto tutte le ore. Sono un eroe perché combatto per la pensione _

_Sono un eroe perché proteggo i miei cari dalle mani dei sicari dei cravattari _

_Sono un eroe perché sopravvivo al mestiere. Sono un eroe straordinario tutte le sere _

_Sono un eroe e te lo faccio vedere. Ti mostrerò cosa so fare col mio super potere_

Hulk could be strong, Mr. Fantastic could be made of gum and Superman could have laser sight, but he was sure, none of them had the power of, after a long, physically and metal damaging week to hold a smile and bring it to the dearest and closest ones.

* * *

**Translation: **

**I'm going to tell you the true story of Luigi delle Bicocche, a contemporary hero who we all owe our freedom to. **

Luigi delle Bicocche, pleased to meet you.

I work as a builder under the sun and I break my knuckles.

As a young child my hero was the actor Dennis Hopper who, in Easy Rider, went all around the world riding a chopper.

I spend the night in a karaoke bar, instead,

If you want you can find me there, tempted by the video-poker

But my account cries and that machine wants my blood

…a perfect story for Bram Stoker.

What do you know about a worker's life? I have to cut on the expenses, so: goodbye butchers.

I don't have a moneybox as large as a Dubai sheik

And sometimes I feel like donating the _eight per thousand _to _SNAI_

I am as bread for loan sharks, but I push them away

I don't play as Al Pacino, I don't jack up with pachinko

I don't scratch/ don't win, don't drink into bingo's room,

And I'm always more convinced that I'm a hero

Half wage or get fired.

At whatever age I'm already out of job market

If I was an ex ninety-three years old SS, I'd work in the study of my lawyer,

But I come home in the evening destroyed, my mouth furred up just like concrete in a cement mixer.

I am flat broke, I draw a blank and my account is in the red,

So I can state I'm loyal to my flag(**Quick note: here it could appear meaningless, those are slang expressions, that literally translated would be: **_**I am in green, I go white and my account is in the red**_**. So it matches the color of the Italian flag**)

go and see in the jail how many temporary employees have become crooks

when you're hungry you made several foes, and unless your name is _Savoia_, you could forget to be under house arrest.

You fall in the loan shark's clutches, and you have to stubbornly rummage for food in the bins

Neither Spiderman, Rocky, Rambo nor Fini would do what I do for my children, I am a hero

There are several ways to make money, I could get into frauds,

Stealing dead people's money like a banker from Lodi

There's someone who gave up the conservatory to go to Montecitorio

Pianists there are better paid than Adrien Brody

The more I go forward, the more my kind goes numb

I'm going fool just like inside a call center

I live in the room 237, but I won't slice my family down, because I'm a hero

I'm a hero, because I fight at every hour. I am a hero because I fight for my retirement,

I'm a hero because I protect my dears from the loan shark's clutches .

I am a hero because I survive in my job. I am a hero, I'm extraordinary every night

I am hero and I'm gonna make you see, I'll show you what I can do with my supernatural power.


End file.
